Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool (Japanese: ピーチ姫, Pīchi-Hime) is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros.. She was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, led by Bowser. Peach has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's girlish nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn, yet cute, appearance.1 Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over 20 years. Peach is occasionally a key supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spinoff installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Peach is portrayed as Mario's love interest and the frequent damsel-in-distress. She is also good friends with Luigi, Toad, and especially Princess Daisy. merry xmas hhhhhRole in Falica's Overact She was hynotized with all ther heroes During the first battle with the Titans, She and all the heroes was free from the curse was was sealed in the Triforce of protection. Personal Information Character Description Peach is a human with sky-blue eyes and yellow-blonde hair. She is portrayed to be a capable character, but usually excels in skill level over other characters in most activities. Peach has a tall height in terms of other characters. She is taller than characters like Luigi and Daisy, but she is shorter than characters such as Rosalina and Waluigi. Peach has a similar body type to Daisy's, but her waist is more elongated, and her frame is unique in comparison. Peach's skin is fair in complexion. She has a pert, pointed, defined nose with a curved stem. Peach is commonly depicted with a puffy smile, and she has round, pink lipstick. Her eyebrows are a dark shade of her blonde hair, and they're thin as well as small. She has very oval, deep-set eyes. They are smaller than Daisy's, but are still large. Peach's eyes have multiple, thin lashes, and consist of light blue tones. Peach's face is describable as oval, soft and pointed. She has a very thick, flowy, long hairstyle; flipped, fringed bangs with wavy layers are included. Her hair consists of four, small, flipped pieces, which reach above shoulder-length. Peach's bangs are soft as well as heart-shaped, and they have one large part at the top shaping down the center of her forehead. Peach's hairstyle also has long, split, ear-tails that shape her face. Peach's hair is best described as yellow. Her hair is always a yellow shade and she is well known for her status as a blonde. She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail. Peach is the only princess who ties her hair back, considering its long length; her ponytail hairstyle is mostly seen in the sports category of the Mario series' spinoff installments. Clothing Peach is portrayed as wearing a floor length pink dress with gloves beyond elbow-length. Peach's dress has puffy sleeves and an up-turned collar is also included. At Peach's waist are two deep pink panniers, used to accent the dress' frame. At the bottom of the dress is a deep pink ruffle, completed with deep pink dress shoes. Peach also wears a blue gem brooch set in gold; these jewels appear throughout her outfit. Included in the set is a pair of earrings, a brooch, and red and blue jewels on her crown; Peach's crown is golden with four jewels. Alternate Outfits Primary Sports Outfits When the Mario sports installments started with Mario Golf and Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, Peach's sports uniform was her same classic dress, except it was shorter and she was not wearing gloves. Additionally, she was wearing long, white socks as well as orange and beige tennis shoes as well for that outfit. However, when the GameCube Mario sports installments came around, Peach started to have more variety in her sports attire. In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Power Tennis, she wore a sporty minidress to match the theme of her current main dress. Peach's minidress can also be unlocked as an alternate costume in the later games Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and Mario Sports Mix. In the case of other primary Mario sports installments that required Peach to be more active, she wears an shirt and bottom much like the outfit Princess Daisy had worn in previous installments where Peach had the minidress. The outfit in question includes a pink tank top, pink shorts, as well as red and pink tennis shoes from the minidress. The top has white rimmed arms, and the shorts have white rims at the legs, and two white curved lines running from the side seams to the front waist. It should also be noted that Peach's two-piece sports attire was first seen overall in her cameo appearance for the GameCube version of NBA Street V3. As always, both modern sports outfits that Peach wears for the majority of Gamecube, Wii, and DS Mario sports installments included Peach's obligatory elements that match her persona. Soccer Uniforms For the Mario Strikers family of Mario sports installments, Peach wears soccer outfits to match the theme of the sport itself. For Mario Smash Football, Peach wears a 2-piece soccer outfit which consists of a pink midriff-baring crop top and pink shorts, both with blue accents, as well as pink and blue cleats. Later on in Mario Strikers Charged Football, Peach wears pink midriff-baring battle armor along with pink shorts and pink and blue cleats; this is due to the increased intensity of the game. Aside from the increased amount of protective equipment, the outfit includes crown patterns along with blue and yellow accents. Peach is one of the few characters who doesn't have to change uniform colors when away. Motorbike Gear Even though she wears her gown in Mario Kart Wii, she also wears a pink jumpsuit with gloves and boots when riding motorbikes. The suit is white with pink vertical lines going down Peach's arms and legs. Her accessories include a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle and pink boots and gloves. Along with that accompanies her traditional jewelry. There is also a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Daisy and Rosalina also have a similar outfit design like Peach's, but with different color schemes as a result to match their respective themes and uniqueness. Winter Wear In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Peach wears a pink winter outfit that is exclusive to the game and matches the theme for the Winter Olympics. The outfit's contents include white winter gloves and boots with pink lace. The outfit itself includes long purple sleeves and pants with a white line accenting each limb. Additionally, the core of the outfit is designed like a mini-dress with one white ring at the bottom. Peach's winter outfit still includes her standard jewelry including crown. Other female participants in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games wear winter clothing for this installment as well. Princess Daisy wears an outfit in the same fashion as Peach. The overall design of Daisy's outfit is similar to Peach's; however, differences include color scheme and the obligatory elements to match her unique persona. Other In Super Mario Sunshine, the outfit design that Peach wears bears resemblance to Peach's current main dress. However, the color scheme difference for Peach's dress in the Super Mario Sunshine game is a lighter pink, and to match the setting, it does not include gloves or sleeves. She also wears a sapphire ring and two gold bracelets. For Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, her outfits are based off her classic and current dress combined in a much more detailed manner. In the Dr. Mario series, Peach wore a nurse outfit with sandals. Development Peach's classic dress lacked panniers, had a belt-like piece of clothing instead of the panniers surrounding her waist, and the bottom of the dress's border went up close to her belt. Peach’s looks has not changed as drastically as other females like Daisy and Pauline. It should be mentioned that Peach shares very similar character features with Rosalina. Peach has always been depicted as a blonde in video games. In official artwork by Nintendo, her hair has been blonde since the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2 (a.k.a the Lost Levels); however, due to the graphical limitations of the NES hardware, her on-screen sprite in the earlier Super Mario Bros. games displayed her with brown hair or red hair and outlines. Presumably, this was the reason why Peach was depicted with red hair instead of blonde in the DiC Entertainment cartoons. This discrepancy was remedied in the SNES with Super Mario World, in which was she shown with her proper hair color. Name In Japan, the Princess's name has always been Peach (ピーチ姫 Pīchi Hime "Princess Peach"). Peach's name is derived from the Peach tree that bears pink blossoms and juicy edible fruit. She was originally known as Princess Toadstool in the United States and other western countries. The English translation of Yoshi's Safari (1993) marked the first usage of the name "Peach" outside of Japan; however, the name did not catch on at that time, as the game itself was not very popular. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, she went back to being called Princess Toadstool. However, in Super Mario RPG, if Belome swallowed Princess Toadstool to clone her during the fight with him in Belome Temple, he would comment that she tasted "peachy". It was not until Super Mario 64 that the name Peach became widely known outside Japan. Personality and Traits Princess Peach is classy, kind, clever, and adventurous. She often displays an unselfish and noble spirit and puts her friends ahead of herself. For example in Super Paper Mario, Peach states she was taught to help others. She has been said to have a gentle demeanor but can be tough when it calls for it. Peach is also into sports and has been referred to in the Mario Party 5 official guide as being able to "play with the big boys". Besides sports, Peach is also into ball-room dancing, video games, singing, and playing the piano. Mario Super Sluggers hints at Peach's enjoyment of gardening. Throughout the games many aspects of Peach's personality is showed. Peach displayed her Pure Heart in Super Paper Mario when she saved Mimi dispite being picked on by her. Along with that, she can be naive and very strongwilled at times, but Peach is also wise and motherly. Peach seems to enjoy exploring and trying new things. Peach is also sweet and hospitable to others. An example of this is when she often bakes cakes for Mario. Also in Smash Bros. Brawl's story mode, Peach offered tea to Fox and Sheik in order to calm them down. Peach was the only one able to recruit Mr. Game and Watch, who didn’t have a concept of right and wrong. And when Master Hand is defeated by Tabuu, she is the first to reach him attempting to check on him. Peach often expressed loneliness without Mario and she also apologizes excessively for getting into trouble. Peach enjoys the company of others, as she had constructed Baseball Kingdom for all her friends. She generally has the personality of a polite lady though she can be competitive and playful. She still shows good sportsmanship in many appearances. Deep down inside it bothers her that she is a constant victim of kidnapping, as seen in Super Paper Mario, but she still is very grateful for what Mario and Luigi do. In the cartoon shows, she was also practical and generous to a fault; in one episode where the Mario Bros. are getting homesick, she vows to find a way to get them home and when they find it later in the episode, insists they take it even though Koopa is still on the loose. She was a motherly figure to the young Yoshi and Oogtar. She also has a feisty side especially in her comic appearances. Powers and Abilities Peach isn't a typical "damsel-in-distress." When held captive Peach either sneaks around to find out information, or sends useful items to Mario. Like other Mario characters, Peach can punch, kick, jump, and even ground pound. Besides these abilities Peach has many more; most of them deal with hearts. Peach also has never been regarded as a physically strong person, but she makes up for it in technique and skill. In spinoff installments for the Mario game series, Peach's abilities usually deal around hearts. They're mostly seen in the sports installments including, but not limited to Mario Power Tennis (Sweet Kiss Return) and Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (Heart Shot). Skills Peach can jump in the air and float using her dress. Princess Peach also has a parasol that helps her float or attack enemies. As shown in several games, she can pluck vegetables and hurl them at enemies. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Peach has a powerful special attack called the Peach Bomber. She twirls and then rams her rear into the opponent, who is then engulfed in an explosion. She can also take her crown off and wack her opponents. In recent games, such as Mario Strikers Charged Football, she has been shown to be fast and agile. She can somersault over opposing teams. She can also summon cameras to aid her. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Peach is a Skill-type player. She has high speed and a high level of skill, but decent stamina and low power. Peach is the only female character to have the highest level of skill but the lowest power. She does well in events such as Archery, Vault, and Aquatics. Princess Peach is very graceful. When performing the Heart Shot in Mario Hoops 3-on-3, she will perform elegant moves while dribbling out the shape of a triangle. In many of her victory scenes Peach will do delicate twirls. Her heart abilities are once again shown in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Her Final Smash is Peach Blossom. Decorative hearts flutter around her and a decorative "border" featuring blossoming peach trees and two images of Princess Peach adorns the area around her. As Peach dances in a spotlight to a short musical piece, all of her opponents fall into a deep Sleep and take damage. Princess Peach is mostly shown to be the heart princess. She can use hearts to absorb attacks as shown in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. When she hits the ball nicely in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, a trail of hearts will follow the ball. Peach uses the power of love in Mario Power Tennis. Super Peach Spin is Peach's Offensive Power Shot. Peach closes her eyes, spins very fast, and hits the ball with the power of love. This will knock the opponent back a few inches then attract the opponent to the net, leaving them open to Lob Shot and lose any Power Shots he or she was storing. It has an amazing curve, in fact the best curve in the game. The recovery time is very slow though. Sweet Kiss Return is Peach's Defensive Power Shot. Peach blows a sweet kiss at the ball, and hearts will appear and carry the ball back to Peach so she can hit it. After it is used the ball is lob shotted across the net with a bit of speed. When she performs a Super Strike in Mario Smash Football, hearts will follow the soccer ball. Peach uses her heart abilities again in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario Super Sluggers. In the latter game, Peach can use her Heart Power to interact with objects in Challenge Mode. Her hitting ability greatly increases when she uses her Heart Swing. A star-lit bluish and pink background appears as Peach traces out the shape of a heart with her bat. After which she hits it shattering it into smaller hearts; the hearts travel with the ball and daze any male character who tries to catch the ball. Female characters are immune to the charm. For her Heart Ball, Peach winks and blows a kiss. She then dances while charging up and then pitches the ball fast. Category:Character Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Princess Category:Royal family Category:Adults Category:Damsel in distress Category:Cute Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Panchira